talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Seamus Johnson
Seamus Johnson is a recurring character in the ''Tales of Arcadia'' franchise. He is an honors student of Arcadia Oaks, best friends with Steve Palchuk, Logan, and Darci Scott, former rival of Krel Tarron, and the son of Mr. Johnson. History Trollhunters (Part One) Seamus, along with his friends Steve and Logan, punk Eli by shoving him into a locker. Jim and Toby are passing by with their bikes when Jim decides to stand up for Eli. Then Steve turns his attention to Jim and begins to pick on Jim. Toby is worried and a crowd gathers around the site. After this, Seamus and Logan conspicuously disappear. He is later seen in other episodes as a voiceless background character. 3Below (Part One) When Krel starts getting all the A-pluses in class, Seamus begins to get jealous over this, as Ms. Janeth only gives out one per person and prior to Krel's arriving, which he received. This results in Seamus and his father complaining to Señor Uhl and Miss Janeth over Krel's brilliance, with somewhat racist remarks towards Krel. They then challenge Krel to a math-off and whoever wins, gets the A-plus. The next day, they begin solving a complicated math problem on the white board with Varvatos and Mr. Johnson watching. After remembering how harsh his father is towards him, Krel willingly goofs up on the math problem and lets Seamus win. In a manner of good sportsmanship, Seamus shakes hands with Krel. Outside, Seamus asks Krel why he threw the challenge for him and Krel replies that it is because he wanted him to go to space camp, earning some respect from Seamus. Physical Appearance Seamus has orange-blonde hair, a large nose, and a buff body. He is mainly seen wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Personality While Seamus just started out as a flat character in Trollhunters, he got more depth and spotlight in 3Below. He's shown to be the envious-type of guy, as he was visibly jealous of Krel getting an "A+" on all of his exams, which Seamus himself only got before Krel arrived. Seamus then accuses Krel of cheating and "stealing" his good grades. He also appears to be somewhat racist, like when Steve beats up Krel, Seamus told Steve to "''knock Krel back to wherever he came from".'' However, his racist attitude might be because of his father’s abusive attitude towards him, and Seamus clearly dislikes his father's constant rants and disappointments. He was visibly worried about his father dropping him out of space camp if he loses the math duel, showing that he somewhat fears his father's prejudicial nature. When Krel throws off the competition, Seamus begins to tolerate Krel decently, viewing him as "okay" and was clearly grateful that he wanted him to go to space camp. Powers & Abilities Abilities * Intelligence: Seamus is one of Arcadia Oaks High's smartest students, being able to receive every A+ in math class, at least until Krel begins to attend school. During a math duel against Krel, Seamus was able to keep up with Krel (an Akiridion whose intelligence is beyond that of a normal human or even his own species). Weaknesses * Mortality: As a human, Seamus is vulnerable to injuries, sicknesses, old-age, and even death. Relationships Steve Palchuk and Logan Seamus is seen hanging around Steve and Logan a lot. Presumably, Seamus and Steve get along well because of their rocky relationships with their fathers (as Steve admitted that his own father was most likely an abusive jerk while Seamus's is more actively verbal and somewhat discouraging towards his own son). Krel Tarron At first, Seamus was jealous of Krel "stealing" his A+, accusing him of cheating and he sometimes blurts out racy comments towards Krel, like when Steve starts beating him up. However, when Krel throws out the math duel for Seamus (after overhearing his and his father's argument), Seamus becomes more respectful towards Krel, telling him that he was weird, but okay, and was grateful that he wanted to lessen the pressure he had with his father and his xenophobic attitude. He even admits that Krel is better than his own father. During the Battle of the Bands, Seamus complements that Krel is pretty good as a disc jockey, showing that he now views Krel in a more positive light. Mr. Johnson Seamus appears to have a difficult relationship with his father. Apparently, his father is most likely the reason why he is somewhat racist and why he's academically smarter than most of his classmates. When Krel begins to earn Miss Janeth's A+, Seamus' father was clearly disappointed in his son not being intelligent enough to out-smart a "foreigner". His father was even willing to drop him out of space camp if he loses to Krel, much to Seamus' dismay and worry. Seamus even admits that Krel is better than his own father. This most likely implies that Seamus is beginning to view his father more as a prejudice man who only cares about shaping his own son into being "the best and brightest", even after he threatened to kick him out of space camp just for losing to an "alien". Quotes Episode Appearances Gallery Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Children